High School Diaries
The First Meeting Zayn’s POV “Okay mom I’m leaving” “Zayn I hope u have a good day at school and make at least one friend” she said while doing the dishes in the kitchen and she can’t come out side .So I left, with my i-pod in my ears with loud voice. Soo……..I’m on my way to my new school. Which I think is not so far maybe four blocks away. I’m walking and believe me I hate this. *** After Reaching*** Here’s my new school with two double door which was open like just for me and were saying- “Zayn come inside we can’t wait” So for them ,I stepped my first my right foot and then took my second step, then third and then so on… Now I need to find my class, but I don’t know how .I was still roaming in the school’s maybe someday I’ll find my class. But wait…I think that girl with long blonde coloured hair and beautiful cheeks can help me .but before I ask her about my class I found a large crowd in front of her and they all were listening to her like Michelle Obama herself, giving speech . She wasn’t supposed to stop and continuously just giving her endless lectures. Man this is boring so..i stepped…and asked her gently- “Excuse me? Can you tell me….? Before I say anything she stopped me by saying- “Wait..are u a prefect? she raised his eyebrow. “No” I’mma new student ,I can’t even find my class. prefect? No way. “Then what are you doing here..?” she yelled at me “go to your class” “Excuse me just before two seconds, I was trying to ask u the same?” I’m surprised, Madame. “Oh! That guy can help you” "Which on?" I rolled my eyes .I definitely don’t wanna see her again. “That one holding the guitar” “Thanks” I said it but I didn’t mean it, really. Anyways came to “that guy” I was unable to see his face as he was busy in setting up his books and guitar .I pat him on his back and asked – “Excuse me can..?” “Hey …yes?” he turned and all I saw was a thin ,quite tall, smart black haired guy with a great side smile ,Just like me. “Hi I’m Zayn , new in here, can’t find my class can u help me?” “yeah sure what class are u in?” " 9th" I replied. “ Hey .."he gave me a pat on my shoulders and said “me too.” Then we shook our hands and I started following him as he knew where the class is. “So u’re…new? Right? He asked me again. Do I have to put a notice that “listen everybody I’m Zayn Malik and I’m new.” Cuz every time people ask me this question and it gives strange kind of felling like I’m an E.T. “Yup, Can you play the Guitar you have?” i said. “What?! yes" wh-what kind of question is that? of course i can ." “Cool down, that’s cool can you sing also? “ “no, I don’t sing ,you see , I have a plain voice, not that of a great singer ,so I don’t sing. And by the way I can’t remember the lyrics though” “oh okay” He suddenly stopped near a class -" first period would be of chemistry, I hope you’ve bought the books?” “ yes I’ve bought em” I started digging my bag cuz I’ll be damned if I have left any book on my first day at the school. “Ow” he poked me . “look Anna and Cate” I know common names. I closed my bag and turned to see the reason why he poked me. There were two beautiful girls coming towards us . They were laughing that made the other girl almost explode, Mashallah her black straight hairs. They both were very beautiful but I really wanted to see the black hair girl as she got beautiful legs. After that she stood beside “that guy” .Beautiful,Her eyes were beautiful and her hairs which makes her eyes hide. "Y-Your girlfriend?" I said surprisingly.Please say no.She can't Be yours ,maybe she can. "no she's my girlfriend" he he stood beside the other curly brown girl haired girl and held her hand.WHOOF! after that i cleared my throat to introduce myself but i don't know why "that guy" entered his nose said- "Cate,Anna,meet our new friend Zayn." "Hi Zayn I'm Cate ,nice meeting you" "nice meeting u too cate" she gave me a hug and smiled. Then i gave my hand to Anna who was still there ."Hi Anna" "Hi Zayn " she acted as if she didn't even notice me .She was looking inside the class where something was happenin MY CLASSMATES Tumblr m9qvz9iQM91rfweqlo1 500.jpg|Jaden Cute-Girls-HD-Wallpapers-Backgrounds-1-610x457.jpg|Cate Black-Hair-Oriental-Beauty-Girl.jpg|Anna TUMBLRBOY.jpg|Jack Category:Fanfiction Category:Zayn malik